Typically, a web server needs to generate a webpage by integrating static and dynamic content. The wait time experienced by an end-user of a browsing session may vary from a few hundred milliseconds to a few seconds. Therefore, improved techniques for delivering information corresponding to a webpage would be desirable.
Furthermore, a web browser typically needs to receive dependent resources associated with different links and URLs before it can complete the rendering of a webpage. The startup wait time experienced by an end-user of a browsing session may be insignificant in low-latency networks, such as wired Ethernet networks, but unacceptably long for an end-user in higher-latency networks, such as cellular 3G networks or wireless networks. Therefore, improved techniques for delivering information corresponding to a webpage would be desirable.